


number one fan

by amuk



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: When Izuku heard they were going to the Avenger’s Headquarters, he had hoped to maybe see one of All Might’s uniforms from his time there. What he didn’t expect was a team up with Spiderman and Captain America of all people. Maybe he can get an autograph after?
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67





	number one fan

**Author's Note:**

> For ALLIANCE, Bnha x Marvel Zine! I think Peter and Deku would be great friends and a dual combo of these two number one fans would even overwhelm Cap. XD

“This is really happening, right?” Izuku yelped as a sword flew over his head, embedding itself into the wall. Looking up, he recognized the hilt as one of Lady Sif’s swords. The blade was almost entirely buried in the plasture, a testament to how sharp the sword was or hard it was thrown. Either way, he swallowed as he touched his neck.

“That was a close one!” Spiderman chuckled nervously, bouncing from wall to wall as even more memorabilia flew past them. With a sickening crack, Iron Man’s gloves hit the bulletproof windows and shattered. He groaned. “Come on! That’s a collectible!”

A room full of rows upon rows of old Avenger gear had seemed like a great idea a few hours ago, when Izuku could spazz and fawn over them. It looked less great now, with a supervillain tossing everything he could get his hands on.

Worst. Fieldtrip. Ever.

-x-

“This is the main hallway,” a hologram of a primly dressed man droned as class 1-A walked through the halls of the Avengers’ Headquarters.

The _Avengers_ headquarters. Izuku had to repeat that to himself several times and even then it didn’t feel real. You can’t become a proper hero without going to the center of it all, New York. Home of the Fantastic Four, Avengers, Captain America, and almost every other American hero. With no world-ending fight in sight, their class had been given special permission to enter this monument to heroism.

Which was so _cool_! Even Kacchan was watching everything with rapt attention; it was a childhood dream come true. Granted, in that dream they were Avengers, but baby steps. They were in the building. Izuku was never going to wash his hands or shoes again.

He practically bounced as they walked down a long hallway, glimpsing Avengers through the windows and in different rooms. A metal claw glinted in a glass box to his right and he made a beeline to it. Was that one of Wolverine’s claws? How did they even remove it? Nearby were Hawkeye’s arrows and Antman’s old suit and Izuku tried not to scream as he dashed from one glass case to another. Maybe he could find All Might’s old Avengers’ uniform. If he was lucky, he could even touch it. Silently, he prayed that their headquarters wouldn’t get destroyed by yet another villain attack, it would be a crime against humanity to lose all these things. Like Iron Man’s original glove or Scarlet Witch’s—

Izuku froze. In front of him was the holy grail of all memorabilia.

“Captain America’s first shield!”

That voice was definitely not his own, even if its heavy breathing and _oh my gods_ echoed his thoughts. Turning to his side, he spotted another boy his age, maybe a little older, with shaggy brown hair and an excited smile . Noticing him, the boy covered his mouth in embarrassment, his neck flushed red. “H-hi.”

Feeling a little awkward and shy, Izuku nodded. “Hi.”

What was he supposed to do in a situation like this? Bow? Shake hands? Relief washed over him when the other boy rubbed his neck sheepishly. “Sorry, it’s just…this is…”

“Captain America’s first shield?” Izuku finished, turning back to look at the triangular shield. “Before he kept the round design the President gave him?”

“It’s even made with a different material.” The boy’s eyes lit up and Izuku could barely suppress a grin himself. No one he knew was interested in these tidbits. Extending his right hand, the boy introduced himself. “I’m Peter Parker, you?”

The handshake. Right. Hoping his palms weren’t sweaty, he quickly shook hands. Two was the right number of shakes, right? “I’m Midoriya Izuku…I mean, Izuku Midoriya.”

“Nice to meet ya.” Peter smiled brightly and turned back to the shield. “I didn’t think it’d be here. On display!”

Suddenly, Izuku was grateful for Momo’s impromptu English class before they came here. Rocking on his feet, he resisted the urge to press his face against the glass. “Think they have his other ones?”

Peter looked like he’d have a heart attack right then and there. His eyes darted around wildly. “It’s a big room.”

“It is.” Izuku shared a smile with Peter before they both started to meander through the room. “Did you see anything from All Might?”

“All Might?” Peter tapped his chin before shaking his head. “Nope. He’s your favourite?”

Izuku gave a shy nod. “He’s my teacher.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Holy shit! Are you serious? You’re soooo lucky! My teachers are really ordinary and normal and _All Might?_ Like, he could give Captain America a run for his money. Almost.”

Izuku resisted the urge to debate the ‘almost’. “He’s here with my class.” Turning around to gesture at his mentor, he suddenly realized that he was alone. Which meant he’d wandered off. Swallowing hard, he turned to Peter. “I don’t think this is part of the tour.”

It appeared his friend just realized it too. With an equally nervous grin, Peter ran a hand through his hair. “You don’t think they’ll throw us out?”

“Probably not, right?” Izuku laughed, a stilted thing. “I mean, there wasn’t a ‘do not enter’ sign?”

“Nope.” Peter shook his head quickly, as though to convince himself.

_Crash!_ Something rolled through one of the doors, breaking several cases before finally coming to a stop in the center of the room. Stiffly, Izuku turned his head toward it. “Is that security?”

“Hope not.” Peter squinted, staring as a man slowly got up from the wreckage. “Wait, is that Armadillo?”

“Armadillo?” Izuku gaped as the intruder revealed himself. Towering over them was an armoured man, looking more like an animal than a human. Orange metal plates covered every inch of his skin and a tail protruded from his back. Sharp claws were arranged at the ends of his hands and feet and even his mask resembled that of his namesake animal. “He’s still around?”

“You know who he is?” Peter’s jaw dropped. “He’s a C-lister, so most people forget he exists.”

Izuku rubbed his nose, proud. “To be fair, he was first a B-lister, but then—”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” Armadillo growled. With a swipe he broke the glass case next to him.

Oh. Right. Izuku’s mouth dried, his palms sweaty. Whatever rank, he was still a villain. A villain blocking the closest exit and Izuku wasn’t sure if he could make it to a different one without getting caught.

“Two kids?” Armadillo smiled darkly. “This’ll be easy.”

“How is he here?” Izuku muttered. The _why_ was obvious—this room had old tech, magic, and other gear that could easily be used for evil or a quick buck. “We’re in the Avengers headquarters.”

“Later! Go get help,” Peter urged, shoving Izuku out of the way as Armadillo charged at them, rolling into a ball as he gained speed. “He isn’t supposed to do that, right?”

“Definitely not.” Izuku looked around for something heavy to throw. The only option was one of the glass cases and with a grimace, he picked it up and hurled it at the villain. There went one of Hulk’s infamous pairs of purple shorts. “I’m training to be a hero—you get help, I’ll delay.”

Peter frowned, looking ready to argue, when Armadillo let out an irritated roar. Gritting his teeth, he nodded. “Just don’t get hurt!”

“I’ll try not to.” Izuku looked back at the gigantic man and clenched his fist.

There was no backing down now. Armadillo charged at him, swiping with his claws. Narrowly dodging the attack, Izuku added strength to his legs before he kicked.

It was the only reason his legs didn’t break when he hit the metal armour. He’d tried to hold back, to prevent damage to the building, but the thick armour on Armadillo wouldn’t crack to anything less than his best. As he recoiled, Armadillo reached out to grab him.

“Not so fast!” Thin, silver spiderwebs shot through the air, holding back Armadillo long enough for Izuku to roll away. Above them, Spiderman hung from the ceiling. “Hope you don’t mind me dropping in.”

“No problem.” Izuku pushed down the fan in him—he got to see Spiderman too?—and focused instead on the enemy. The already-free-enemy, his claws cutting through the webbing like it was paper. While he didn’t doubt his own strength, Izuku also knew it wasn’t consistent or fast enough to be used in battle like this. Especially against a seasoned pro. “Any ideas?”

“Do I ever have any?” Spiderman suddenly dropped from the ceiling as a metal bar was tossed at him. “Woah! That could have killed me!”

“That’s the idea.” Armadillo grinned and suddenly the most intense game of dodge-ball started.

-x-

Izuku hoped Peter found someone. Glancing at the damage Armadillo had already inflicted, he held back a wince at all the ruined relics around him. Not that he could have saved them; as it was, he could barely stay on his feet.

At least he wasn’t alone in this fight, for whatever good that did. Nearby, Spiderman leaped over a case as he dodged Armadillo’s swipes. Another glass cage shattered from the brunt of the attacks. This was only slightly better than Armadilo’s ball attacks, which felt almost unstoppable. Maybe if they had glue or a net or--

“Hey,” Izuku panted, watching their foe’s movements waryily. “Could you make a big web?”

“I’m Spider _man_ , not _Spider_.” Spiderman bounced from one end of the room to the other with speed that would make Tsuyu jealous. “He’ll just cut through it.”

“Not if you flip him on his back like a turtle,” Izuku muttered in a low voice, hoping Armadillo couldn’t hear him. “I’ll push him in.”

“Oh!” Spiderman’s eyes widened. “Got it. Buy me a minute!”

“I’ll try.” With a silent prayer for forgiveness, Izuku grabbed Captain America’s old shield. Even if it wasn’t adamantium, it was still fairly strong, and Izuku needed something that wouldn’t break under the pressure of his attack.

“Oh? Playing hero?” Armadillo sneered, not catching onto their trap. Charging once more at Izuku, he rolled into a ball again. Not catching onto their trap, Armadillo spun into a ball again.

“Not playing!” Izuku snapped back as he dodged Armadillo’s attack. He didn’t have Spiderman’s wit and whatever snazzy line he thought of fell flat when he said it aloud. From the corner of his eye, he saw a thumbs up.

It was time. Quickly, Izuku charged back at Armadillo. He raised the shield in front of him. Like a pinball, Armadillo bounced off the shield and into Spiderman’s waiting web. Izuku heard a soft crack and silently prayed he hadn’t broken the shield.

“Another web?” Armadillo laughed as his back hit the sticky strands. Glued tight to the sticky threads, he struggled to pull himself free and his laughter died down as he realized that he was stuck.

“Stronger than you thought, huh?” Spiderman chortled, landing in front of his captive.

“You’ll see strong,” grunted Armadillo. His muscles strained as he slowly pulled himself up. Slowly, web strands snapped one by one as he rose. Izuku could only watch in horror as Armadillo’s muscles strained and with a final roar, he broke free.

“He broke free…” Spiderman just stared as Armadillo rose in front of him, shocked. “How?”

Armadillo swiped, his metal claws slicing through the air to reach Spiderman.

“Spiderman!” Izuku yelled but his warning was too late.

A loud clang sounded through the room as Captain America suddenly stood between them. “Sorry for the trouble. Let me take care of the rest.”

Izuku watched in amazement as Captain America only took seconds to slam Armadillo against the wall hard enough to knock him out. Holy shit. The Captain America had saved them. “ _Wow_!”

Turning around with a broad smile, Captain America asked, “You two okay?

“Y-yes.” Izuku quickly approached him and held out a hand. “I-it’s nice to meet you, you’re amazing and wow. _Wow_.”

Captain America stared at the hand in surprise before smiling and shaking it. “You did well despite the danger.” He pointed at the shield still in Izuku’s hand. “Nice to see it come in handy again after all these years.”

Izuku almost dropped it. He was touching the shield and touching Captain America and he was never taking a bath again. Ever. While he was still speechless, Spiderman gestured at Armadillo excitedly. “That was so cool!”

Captain America laughed. “No, it wasn’t that—”

Finding his voice again, Izuku eagerly nodded. “You just came in and hit him just once and how strong are you? How did you do that?”

“And the timing!” Spiderman was vibrating now as though he was going to drill through the earth. “A second later and I’d be a pancake.”

“Where did you come from?” Izuku glanced at the door. “I didn’t hear or see anything!”

Captain America turned redder and redder with each word. “I…it was nothing, you two—”

“Nothing?” They stared at him, completely in sync. “You call that nothing?”

“…right.” Captain America gave an uneasy smile, cutting in before they could go back to their questions. “How about we sit down and we can talk all about it?”

Oh man, this was a dream come true. Izuku pulled out his notebook; even more than an autograph (which he was totally going to get), a Q&A with Captain America?

Best. Fieldtrip. Ever.


End file.
